The viral health status of laboratory animals from genetic centers, rodent production centers, hybrid production centers, and various testing laboratories, will be monitored under this contract. The Contractor will conduct serological surveillance for potential viral pathogens in laboratory rodents, and conduct, as part of the 80,400 tests, 12,000 tumor monitoring tests for MAP (Mouse Antibody Production) testing. Approximately 1,000 tumor samples will be processed with approximately twelve virus tests per sample.